


Duty and Love

by psyraah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Keith's found a peace he'd never thought he'd have.Keith yawned, before pressing a clumsy kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “Morning, Takashi.”Shiro just grumbled, and buried his face closer into Keith’s neck, tightening his arm around Keith’s waist. Despite the early hour, Keith laughed lightly, because nothing could beat the happiness of having Shiro’s warmth pressed up against him.





	Duty and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shialatier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shialatier/gifts).



> All credit to [Shia](https://twitter.com/shialatier) for Akira's character.

Family wasn’t something that Keith had always been familiar with. For a good part of his life, he hadn’t had one, or not one that he could remember. Foster homes had been misnomers; they had never quite felt like home, not when he only ever spent a couple of short months in them. And not when he had known that he wasn’t wanted—tolerated, maybe, but never welcome.

Family was something that Shiro had first taught Keith. He hadn’t _really_ been looking for the lesson, but Shiro had been patient and kind like any good teacher, and slowly it had stuck. It stuck that _Shiro_ would stick around, whatever happened. Then there had been Voltron, and Keith had found himself opening his heart to more people—and non-people—than he had ever expected.

Family was duty. Family was love. And Keith felt both when his alarm clock went off at a ridiculous hour, and he groaned as he rolled over to silence it. Next to him, Shiro shuffled around, groaning as well, before his arm slid around Keith’s waist to pull them closer together.

Keith yawned, before pressing a clumsy kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “Morning, Takashi.”

Shiro just grumbled, and buried his face closer into Keith’s neck, tightening his arm around Keith’s waist. Despite the early hour, Keith laughed lightly, because nothing could beat the happiness of having Shiro’s warmth pressed up against him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Too early,” Shiro mumbled. “And ‘s cold.”

“We promised Akira an ice-skating trip.” He nudged Shiro gently. “We should get going before the crowds get too much.”

Shiro groaned, before sitting up. “Guess we should.” He reached clumsily for Keith’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm (an action that had Keith’s heart doing little tumbles), before crawling out of bed. “I’ll go get breakfast started.”

“Don’t burn the house down.”

“I’ll _try_ , Mr Masterchef.”

Keith laughed as Shiro disappeared out of the bedroom, before getting up himself with a sigh, making the bed and tidying their room up a little. He heard Akira’s alarm go off from down the hallway. When he heard the thump of someone getting out of bed, Keith was satisfied that the sound had woken their child up, and he took a little longer to make sure their bags were packed with everything they needed.

Stepping into the kitchen ten minutes later, Keith paused at the scene before him. Shiro was placing a plate piled high with Akira’s favourite foods on the table, Akira blinking sleepily before smiling slowly. This was family: Shiro chattering gently about their plans for the day, watching their child lovingly, Akira laughing lightly whenever Shiro made a particularly bad joke.

Shiro looked up, and his gaze softened as he met Keith’s eye. “Hey, Spitfire. Come get your eggs before Akira snaps them all up.”

The accusation was met with loud protests, and Keith laughed. Family. It was a miracle, one that Keith never thought he’d have, that he could have that word in his life.

He smiled, and walked into the kitchen to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Please share on [Tumblr](http://shiroganedefencesquad.tumblr.com/post/171712144744/for-shialatier-and-all-credit-for-akira-also) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams/status/972309676472745984) too if you can. I will love you forever <3


End file.
